


Coming Home

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Comfort, Community: 52_challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Coming Home," and my Stargate 52 prompt "One day at a time."

John stepped through the gate after a week at Beta Site, just as he had a hundred times before. It had all seemed so wondrous in the beginning, but he had simply taken it one day at a time, and now the thought of wormhole travel had changed from amazing to blasé. But today, as he emerged into the Gateroom of Atlantis, he felt wonder again.

It was Christmastime, back on Earth, and though they had already celebrated one holiday season, Christmas decorations hadn't exactly been a priority when packing for a one way trip to another galaxy. Now, however, that the Daedalus had established somewhat regular contact with Earth, frivolities like decorations and holiday food could be shipped in.

Though it was out of season on this planet, the winter season on Athos roughly coincided with the winter of Earth, and their harvest celebration had been merged with the Earth holidays last year. Now, the whole thing had come together as one large, non-denominational holiday extravaganza.

Garland and fresh evergreen boughs (the Pegasus variety) were strung along the Gateroom, and someone had apparently gotten permission to place a real tree behind the control consoles. Lights festooned both it and the hand railings, and John felt his spirits lift at the sight.

Orchestral holiday music was being piped through the City's speaker system too, and John could almost imagine that he smelled fresh gingerbread and pumpkin pie from the kitchen. They were quite a few floors away, so it was only his imagination, but at the moment, John didn't care.

At the moment, all of it combined to make him feel like he was coming home. Because while Atlantis had become a home base of sorts over the last year and a half, this was different. This was a _home_.


End file.
